deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Kazmamishima= Batman vs Ezio Auditore da Firenze is an Kazamamishima's death battle Description Dc Universe vs Assassins Creed! The dark knight is finally face to face with Ezio Auditore! Interlude Wiz: every tragic hero had their own tragic moments and sometimes, losing his parents Boomstick: like Batman, the dark knight Wiz: and Ezio Auditore, the Successor of Altair Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a death battle! Batman Boomstick: well, here it is, our savior from Gotham who... Wiz: who was no need for introduction here Boomstick: WHAAATTT!!? AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL THAT YOU'RE THINKING! Wiz: HE IS OVERUSED BOOMSTICK! WHAT ELSE? Boomstick: BULLSHIT! HE SHOULD HAVE AN INTRODUCTION HERE AT LEAST FOR A BIT! *moments later* Wiz: *sigh* well, before he was a savior of Gotham, Bruce Wayne is the Son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, he was live happily with his family. Boomstick: until the death of his parents change his own life, his parents death motivated him to become the most feared Vigilante ever, The Batman! Wiz: with the training of Physically and mentally, Bruce Wayne was able to stand a chance against a formidable enemy. not to mention, he was even mastered 127 martial arts Boomstick: but, he also need a perfect tool for a perfect Job, including his iconic Batarang, explosive Gel, Remote Electrical Charge, Smoke Bomb, Batclaw and every shitton Gadget in his belt, including Kryptonite! Wiz: but most importantly, he using Fear as the main weapon, by hiding in the shadow and waiting for good moment to strike was Batman specialist to show fear against his enemies. also, his Batsuit is almost completely bulletproof and can't even detected by even Infrared sensor and Night Vision. Boomstick: Batman was able done a lot of shit in his life. including avoid the unavoidable Omega beam, has bench press at least 1 ton, can survive vacuum in space for at least 27 seconds, and somehow, he become a god. yes, I repeat, a GOD! Wiz: and there is a simple reason why he was able to do that Boomstick: because he is Batman! Batman: I am Vengeance! I am the night! I am Batman! Ezio Auditore Wiz: the year was 1476, it was a new era in Italy when art, culture, and science are flourishing under the guidance of inspired minds. Boomstick: conspiracy are everywhere and the Templars are still on the large not to mention, there is a man who was the most feared Assassin in that era. Wiz: Giovanni Auditore, who was the Assassin at that time who also work for Medici and eventually married and had a son who later to be his successor, Ezio! Boomstick: Ezio is a hothead Auditore who spent his days with fighting, beer, money, and... Vaginas! Merda! But at least he helped his father sometimes. Wiz: until the execution of his family change the way of his life. he was spend years and years to find a conspirator who killed his family members and eventually did it. Sorta Boomstick: but regardless, he ended up join the brotherhood and fight alongside his uncle and the other members of the Assassin order to save the world from Templar influence. Wiz: as the Assassin, Ezio was trained into peak human physicality, that's why he was skilled in parkour, stealth, and hand to hand combat. Boomstick: and stealing Wiz: but of course he need a tool to complete his mission. Boomstick: he equipped himself a sword, crossbow, a mechanism pistol, throwing knives, his iconic hidden blade and hook blade. Wiz: he was also specialized in bombs, during in his adventure in Rome and Constantinople, he was a craft bomb specialist. Boomstick: he got a shitload bomb in his pocket, including Daltura bomb that can kill you once you breathed it, cultrop bomb, cherry bomb, smoke bomb, and another shitload bomb. Wiz: that's not at all, Boomstick, Ezio also use Apple Of Eden, the technology that were made by first civilization. Boomstick: Apple Of what???! Wiz: it's the Apple Of Eden, Boomstick Boomstick: never mind though, anyone, the Apple were designed to create illusions and to control humans mind. Well, it's kind of mind control. Wiz: or it is really a mind control since the target can't move out of their will. And the target itself will have a nightmare once it got hit. Boomstick: the Apple itself is a weapon of mass destruction to all of mankind. Besides, the Apple itself wasn't even destroyed in a major solar flame that hit the earth. Wiz: as the Assassin, he's not only capable as the master but also the man who restore Italy from Templar influence, but much bigger than that. Boomstick: he is also the man who opened the secret door in masyaf, held his own against Templars in masyaf and is the only Desmond Ancestor who eventually speak to Desmond itself. Wiz: soon, he married to Sofia and had two kids, but even he is getting old, He still had some skill and peak human physicality within him. This is happen when he fought alongside Shao Jun. Boomstick: he is still one of the most greatest Assassin ever, even after his own death Ezio: requiecast in pace! Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Bleake island, Gotham City 23:29 P.M. A gun was fired from a car in the street of Bleake island, it was revealed that Two face were chase by Batman. Two face fired his assault rifle to the Batmobile in hope to destroyed it for good. But the Batmobile was too bulletproof and make it impossible to be destroyed. Desperate, two face prepare his Rocket Laucher while one of his thug members still driving his car. Later, two face fired his Rocket launcher only to find out that Batman avoid it easily. Then, Batman detach from his Batmobile and glide to the rooftop of Two face car, he landed safety with his two feet and destroy the rooftop with a single punch. After that, he grab two face and jump out of the car while the car itself crash. The car alarm was ringing as the driver died due to car crash. Then, Batman walk approaching Two face.. Batman: you're coming with me, Harvey! Two Face: Never! Two Face pointed his handgun bullet at Batman only to be disarm by Batman using batarang. Batman grab Two Face neck with his right hand. Batman: I'm not asking again! Two Face: go to hell, Batman! Suddenly a shoot was fired from a rooftop building nearby and the bullet hit Two Face right in his head, Two Face is dead. He was shooted by an unknown assailants, and that assailants was revealed to be Ezio Auditore. Ezio: looks like I miss, don't worry, Batman, the next one is for you! Ezio prepare to fire his hidden gun, but Batman quickly use grapple gun to the rooftop where Ezio standing, causing Ezio to jump backward. Batman: who are you? And why do you kill him? Ezio: because, I did what I had to do to bring a peace! Batman: but you kill him! It just makes you one of them, you're not bringing peace, you're abusing it! Now, I'm gonna take you to GCPD. FIGHT!! Ezio run toward Batman and deliver some punch and kick only to block and parry by Batman, then, Batman kick Ezio to the stomach and he grab Ezio hand and slam his body to the ground. Batman try to stomp Ezio but Ezio managed to roll backward to dodge it. Batman: you're very skill! Are you one of the Ra's man? Ezio: what? Who Ra's? I don't know what you're talking about Ezio pull out his sword, and attack Batman, but Batman however, managed to dodge all of Ezio attack and eventually, Batman block the last sword swing with his left hand and grab the sword with his right hand to disarm it. Batman has Ezio sword and use to throw it at Ezio's head, and missed. Ezio look at the sword as it was miss. But however, it was Batman who created a distraction using Ezio sword, because while Ezio look back at his enemies, his enemies suddenly appear right in front of him and deliver two punches and one kick to knock Ezio out. Batman: you're coming with me! Batman attempted to grab Ezio's head but Ezio use smoke bomb to escape while Batman protected his nose and his eyes with his cape. Batman activated his vision, looking for Ezio. Meanwhile Ezio is in the other side of Building and rethink his strategy. He thinks that fighting Batman in close range would be suicide so he needs a different tactics to take him down. Ezio pull out his throwing knives. Ezio: I hope it works Ezio throw his knives at Batman who still looking for Ezio, Batman turn around and manage to dodge it. Ezio however was in the air and attempted to kill Batman with hidden blade, but Batman catch Ezio's arm and throw him at the apartment nearby. Batman glide to the apartment that Ezio's fall right at room 376 in the third floor. Ezio get up as Batman approach him, Ezio threw several punch and kick at Batman but Batman block all of them and kick Ezio out of the room, destroying the door in the process. Batman: stop this! You're gonna make yourself killed. '' ''Ezio: so? Batman: come with me to GCPD and you won't get hurt. Ezio: easier said than done Ezio attempted to punch Batman, but Batman easily catch the punch with his right hand. Batman: then you leave no choices! Batman punch Ezio back only to find that Ezio avoided that punch and Ezio retreat to the downstairs, Batman throw his explosive batarang at the wall nearby the stairs while Ezio was running. However Ezio managed to made it downstairs before the wall explode, causing a rubble that close the way to the downstairs. Before Batman try to pursue Ezio any further, he was contacted by Oracle Oracle: Bruce, I had done analysis Ezio Auditore just you asked Batman: and? Oracle: the weapon that Ezio just used is made from 500 centuries ago, bombs, hidden pistol, sword, and a hidden blade. But.. Batman: what? Oracle: but, there is something about the another weapon besides the weapon that I mentioned, and I can't analyze it. Whatever it is, the weapon it's too dangerous! Batman: don't worry, everything was still according to my plan. Oracle: I know, just stay on your guard, Bruce! He check his mini computer inside his gauntlet and see a radar that picked up the Ezio current location. In the flashback during the fight against Ezio in the rooftop, Batman contacted Oracle after he use his vision to locate Ezio. Batman: Barbara, I want you to analyze Ezio Auditore.. Oracle: what's going on? Batman: I don't have much time, hurry! Then, it is also revealed that Batman use a tracker device and it's planted in Ezio hidden blade while grabbing his arm without Ezio wasn't realized. Back at current scene, Batman tracking Ezio to the lobby as Ezio waiting on gargoyle vantage point in a hope to lure Batman into a trap. Batman eventually arrived at the lobby using elevator, shortly after he's arrived, Ezio throw three smoke bomb at Batman. Batman managed to avoided it, but the smoke was all around that place. Ezio jump from vantage point to killed Batman with hidden blade however, Batman turn around and avoid it, as Batman run toward Ezio, Ezio throw another bomb, this time, it's caltrop bombs. The spike appeared on the ground as Batman try to run at Ezio. Only to see that Batman jump above the spike and attempted to attack Ezio from the air, and Ezio dodge the attack and throw another bombs, this time is Datura bomb. But, Batman destroyed the Bomb using Batarang. Desperate, Ezio fired three bullet from hidden pistol only to see Batman dodge it all. And hiding in a vent behind the table. Didn't know where is Batman hiding to. He activated his eagle vision to locate Batman, but unknown to Ezio, Batman is already behind him. As Ezio turn around, Batman punch him so hard right in the face and sent Ezio back to the ground. Batman: give it up now! I'm taking you in! Ezio: no! I'm taking you with this! As Batman approach, Ezio use the power of the Apple Of Eden to blinded Batman for a while. After that, Batman vision become clear but Ezio is nowhere to be seen. And suddenly, he heard his father voices. Calling his name Thomas: Bruuuuceee.. Bruuuccee Batman: Father? Thomas: you are not my family! You are a disgrace! His father than appear right in front of his eyes while holding the Apple in his hand. Batman: No! No! I am not a disgrace! Batman pull out his Batarang Batman: I AM VENGEANCE! I AM THE NIGHT! I AM..... Batman throw his Batarang right to the his father head, seemingly killed him Batman: BATMAN! However, as Batman snapped out from the hallucinations cause by the Apple. He realized that it was Ezio who got killed by Batman during the hallucinations. Batman took the Apple and leave the apartment. 24:16 Gotham docks Batman look at the Apple as he sure for what it needs to be done. Oracle: Bruce, are you sure about this? Batman: this thing will cause fear among the innocent people of Gotham if it's fall to the wrong hand. I'm gonna make sure that this thing didn't exist and I will disposed of it. Batman three the Apple to the sea to make sure the people of Gotham free from the Apple's power and after that, he flee from the Gotham docks. KO! Results Boomstick: looks like someone just get outclassed. Wiz: Ezio is maybe a tough fighter but, Batman just outclassed Ezio in everything. Boomstick: not to mention, Batman just keep getting better and better. Ezio can dodge an arrow with ease, Batman can dodge a bullet with ease. Ezio has sneak on guard, Batman has sneak on Super villains. Ezio vision was able to see something invisible, Batman vision was able to see not only something invisible but also see through walls. Wiz: most of Ezio weaponry are for killed people but it still primitive compare to Batman who use the advanced technology. Also, the Apple Of Eden might have a chance to put down Batman for good. But however, since Batman was able to resist mind control, the Apple would become useless. Boomstick: Batman is just too powerful for Ezio to handle Wiz: the winner is Batman! Boomstick: the goddamn Batman! ' ' |-| Not Spongebob Schwammkopf= Description Interlude Batman Ezio Death battle Pre-Fight Fight Conclusion Next time on death battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Kazamamishima Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Assassin's Creed vs DC Comics themed Death Battles Category:Not Spongebob Schwammkopf